1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for supporting planar targets for use in target shooting, particularly tank targets for use in anti-tank weapon training and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A number of target devices are known in the art for training marksmen in the use of rifles and like weapons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,904 to GILLAM et al discloses an automatic electrical target apparatus for supporting a planar target; the target is exposed for target shooting when in a vertical position, and is caused to "disappear" or drop to a horizontal position when a hit is scored upon the target or after a predetermined period if it is not hit during that period. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,904 discloses a target-operating mechanism and control circuit arrangement for performing these and other functions, and the disclosure of such patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Other controlling apparatus for such targets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,800 to L. C. KNIGHT, and the disclosure of such patent is also incorporated herein by reference.
Another type of target supporting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,373, the apparatus comprising a trolley movably mounted on a track and having a target mechanism for moving the target between an operative shooting position where the target is visible at a firing point and an inoperative position where the target is invisible from the firing point.
Also known in the prior art is a portable version of the target apparatus similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,904, wherein the target-operating mechanism is contained in a housing and provided with a source of power, such as a battery, the power source and housing being situated within a generally box-like frame having a generally rectangular base, upright members extending upwardly from the corners of the base, and a generally rectangular upper framework connected to the uprights. Extending upward from the housing is a bracket for receiving a relatively small ("standing man-size") target. The target is removable from the bracket, so that the devices may be stacked for transport and storage. While such an apparatus is quite adequate for relatively small targets (for example, planar targets of approximately one-half meter width and one meter height), such small and lightweight target mechanisms with relatively small frameworks are not sufficient for target shooting with anti-tank weapons or other large-caliber ammunition. For training with anti-tank weapons or other large-caliber weapons, it is conventional to use a relatively large target of, for example, about 2.4 meters width and 1.5 meters height to simulate a tank or other vehicle. Such large target surfaces are subject to considerable wind forces on windy days and to substantial impact forces when hit by a large-caliber round. Accordingly, for training with large-caliber ammunition, it is necessary to provide a target support which is stable enough to withstand such forces.
A number of target support arrangements are known for full-size tank targets. One such arrangement is mounted on a trolley which rides on a fixed-rail installation, the target and trolley being movable along the rail to simulate a moving target. Another type of full-size tank target support mechanism is known which has a crankshaft approximately as long as the target is wide, with the target being supported on the crankshaft by a number of support arms spaced therealong. The crankshaft is journaled in a number of bearing blocks, typically three such blocks, and is coupled to a drive mechanism which rotates the crankshaft to raise the target to a vertical position for shooting and lower the target to a horizontal position when hit. The bearing blocks are bolted to a rigid base such as, for example, concrete pilings in the ground which provide significant stability; a disadvantage with such an arrangement is that it is not easily transported from one location to another and substantial time is required for dismantling and reassembly of the apparatus when the target is to be relocated.
Target devices of the aforementioned types are available from Australasian Training Aids Proprietary, Limited of Albury, Australia.
Still another target mechanism is known from Australian patent Specification No. 501,547 to SAAB-Scania AB, filed Mar. 23, 1977. Such device does not fold for stacking and storage, although it is provided with runners along its bottom and is intended to be portable.